Death Monk (95)
The Death Monk is an enemy in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Death Monk is an undead''Rise of the Triad manual and overweight man wearing a light brown robe. When a Death Monk gets next to you, it will start draining your health. However, the Death Monk is extremely slow, so it takes a while for him to reach you. He has more health than most of the enemies in the game, which makes him a bit tougher to take down that most of the enemies in the game. The Death Monk only appears in The Slow and the Dead in Dark War. He never appears in the shareware version of the game; The HUNT Begins. Tactics *The Dark Staff will kill a Death Monk in one shot, which makes it very easy to take them out. Explosives also work well, but it’ll take at least two shots to down a Death Monk. (except for the Flamewall and Firebomb ). *Taking down a Death Monk is really easy with the MP40. The MP40 will constantly stun him, making him harmless. However, it’ll take a while to kill one because of all the health they have. *As long as you’re away from the Death Monk, he will never be able to hurt you. If you keep your distance, you can take down groups of Death Monks without ever being in danger. *Use the Flamewall or the Firebomb to quickly take down groups of Death Monks. The Flamewall works better because it will always kill a Death Monk in one hit, but the Firebomb is almost as effective because of the large amount of damage it does. *If you don’t have any explosive weapons when facing a group of Death Monks, use the MP40. Death Monks are slow enough that they won’t be able to reach you while you’re gunning one of them down. Remember that it’ll take a while to take out the group because of how much damage a single Death Monk can take, so make sure you have some space between you and them before you take them on. *The Death Monk isn't a threat when he’s mixed with other enemies because of how slow he is and how his only attack works when he’s next to you. Make sure he’s far away from you, then attack the other enemies first because they’re more of a threat than the other enemies. When the other enemies are dead, attack him. Behind the Scenes *The Death Monk was going to be in the game back when RoTT was a sequel to Wolfenstein 3D called Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein 3D Part Two. Back then, he behaved exactly the same as he does in the final game, but was going to float and appear in Episodes 2 and 3. A monk-like sprite from that stage of development reveals that he was meant to be a skeleton instead of looking like a living person. He also had a cross pendant. An alternate sprite shows the monk wearing a hood over his head. Gallery Pre-release File:deathmonk_wolf.png|The Death Monk from Rise of the Triad: Wolfenstein 3D Part Two. File:deathmonk2_wolf.png|The alternate Death Monk sprite from Wolfenstein 3D Part Two. Notes Category:Rise of the Triad 95 enemies